


Let's Fall in Love for the Night

by iantaebi



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, High School, M/M, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantaebi/pseuds/iantaebi
Summary: “It's up to you, I just want to spend this day with you. Sebelum aku menghilang,”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 15





	Let's Fall in Love for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Let's Fall in Love for the Night' milik Finneas O'Connell. Tapi tidak cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan isi lagunya ya! heheh  
> Selamat membaca!

“ _Let's fall in love for the night and forget in the morning_ ,”

Taehyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud tulisan dari lipatan kertas kecil yang ada di mejanya. Kepalanya langsung menengok kanan kiri berusaha mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang memberikan surat kecil kepadanya tanpa inisial apapun.

“Ini dari siapa?” tanya Taehyun kepada teman dekat yang duduk disebelahnya, Kai.

“Nggak tau, tadi dititipin dari sebelah terus sebelahnya lagi, terus sebelahnya sebelahnya lagi terus-”

“ _Stop_ , gue cuma pengen tahu siapa yang ngasih ini duluan,” kata Taehyun yang memotong perkataan Hueningkai. Taehyun tahu kalau teman dekatnya ini tidak akan memberitahu jawabannya, karena memang...

“Nggak tau, tiba tiba disuruh kasih ke lo,” kata Kai.

Taehyun menghela nafas kasar. Bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan surat cinta seperti ini, tapi biasanya sudah terdapat nama atau inisial yang dicantumkan di surat itu. Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, Taehyun sendiri sudah mengetahui siapa pemberinya terlebih orang orang juga tahu kalau Taehyun ini benar-benar jenius.

Namun, untuk kali ini Taehyun tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Yang ia tahu, teman teman sekelasnya ini tidak ada yang menyimpan rasa kepadanya, justru mereka semua menyimpan dendam karena Taehyun selalu berada di peringkat pertama baik di kelas maupun di angkatan. Dendam ingin menjatuhkan Taehyun, tapi secara diam diam. Meskipun pada akhirnya Taehyun juga tahu rencana cerdik teman temannya itu.

Begitu kelas berakhir, Taehyun keluar kelas dan secara tiba tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

“Gue mau les anj- Kak Beomgyu?”

Laki laki manis yang telah menarik tangan Taehyun tanpa perasaan bersalah itu tersenyum manis di depan Taehyun, “gimana, udah baca surat aku?”

Taehyun sempat bingung awalnya tapi tak lama ia teringat dengan surat tanpa nama pengirim itu.

“Oh, jadi itu kamu?”

Beomgyu mengangguk, “gimana?”

“ _Sorry_ , tapi kamu tahu sendiri kan-”

“Iya iya aku tau!” Beomgyu memotong perkataan Taehyun. “ _But it's just one night_ , hyun.”

Taehyun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, “Kok gitu? Jadi sebenernya kakak nggak cinta aku?”

“Jadi mau atau enggak?” tanya Beomgyu yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyun. “Kalau enggak juga nggak masalah.”

 _Jangan, jangan mengatakan seperti itu_ , batin Taehyun yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Beomgyu. Bagaimana kalau besok Beomgyu benar benar hilang dari hadapannya tanpa menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Beomgyu tidak pernah berbohong dengan perkataannya.

“Oke. Mau,” jawab Taehyun. “Aku izin dulu ke mama aku dulu, oke?”

Beomgyu mengangguk dan membuat Taehyun harus menahan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat bahwa ia sangat menyukai kakak kelasnya yang manis itu.

setelah mendapat izin dari mama kesayangannya, Taehyun menyimpan handphonenya dan menggandeng tangan Beomgyu.

“Ayo, mau ke mana?” tanya Taehyun.

Beomgyu menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir untuk beberapa detik, tapi setelahnya ia hanya menaikkan pundaknya mengartikan bahwa ia tidak tahu atau tidak punya ide untuk menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan Taehyun.

Taehyun menghela nafas, meski sudah sempat terbiasa tapi tetap saja bikin kesal.

“Kita beli snack aja, terus ke rumahku aja gimana? _We can do everything_ dibanding ke mall yang cuma jalan jalan dan makan dan non-”

“ _It's up to you, I just want to spend this day with you_. Sebelum aku menghilang,”

Taehyun masih tidak mengerti dengan kata 'menghilang' yang Beomgyu maksud. Apakah dia akan benar benar menghilang dari dunia ini? Atau menghilang dari hadapannya saja?

Taehyun tidak mengharapkan yang kedua, apalagi yang pertama. Memangnya kenapa sih harus pakai acara menghilang segala?

* * *

Mereka sampai di rumah Taehyun yang terbilang besar jika dibandingkan rumah-rumah yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana karena seperti kebanyakan orang tua, orang tuanya sibuk bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Tidak ada hal spesial yang dilakukan antara mereka berdua. Sedari pulang sekolah pun, mereka hanya bertanya mengenai hal-hal klise seperti, “tadi bagaimana sekolahnya?” atau, “mau beli apa saja?” atau lainnya seperti yang bisa kita bayangkan.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa sore mereka dengan menonton beberapa film ditemani dengan camilan-camilan yang sempat dibeli sebelum pulang.

“Bosan, jalan-jalan keluar mau nggak?” tanya Taehyun.

Beomgyu melirik sebentar ke arah jendela kamar Taehyun dan langit sudah gelap—meskipun belum terlalu gelap juga sebenarnya—lalu dia kembali menatap wajah Taehyun yang masih menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan mengartikan tidak setuju dengan ide yang disampaikan Taehyun. Laki laki di depannya itu menghela nafas.

Kalau begitu mereka harus apa?

“Kak, tadi katanya ' _Let's fall in love for the night_ ' tapi yang tadi kita lakukan, nggak ada hubungannya dengan _fall in love_ ,” kata Taehyun. “Kakak cuma mau bohongin aku doang ya?”

Keadaan menjadi sepi. Sangat sepi bahkan suara jarum jam yang terus berjalan memutar itu bisa terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Taehyun.

Taehyun bingung, selama ini ia tidak pernah menghadapi Beomgyu yang diam seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan melakukan beberapa kegiatan bodoh—menurut Taehyun—lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah lakunya sendiri.

“Kamu... nggak ada gitar ya?” tanya Beomgyu sambil menjelajahi seluruh isi kamar Taehyun dengan penglihatannya.

“Aku bukan gitaris seperti kakak,” jawab Taehyun. “Aku kan hanya mengandalkan pita suaraku.”

Taehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana tapi Beomgyu tidak merespon apa apa selain wajahnya yang kecewa karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau.

“Emangnya kenapa kak? Kalau kakak sangat butuh, aku bakal pinjam ke tetanggaku,”

Beomgyu menggeleng, “tidak perlu, kita bisa melakukan hal lain.”

Suasana kembali hening dan suara detik jarum jam kembali terdengar. Beomgyu menundukkan kepalanya dan pikirannya kosong sedangkan Taehyun kebalikannya. Ia terus menatap Beomgyu dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

“Kak, maksudnya kakak bakal menghilang tuh apa?”

Beomgyu tidak menjawab. Bukannya ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia mengatakan itu, tapi ia sangat tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Taehyun yang ia cintai.

Iya, mereka saling mencintai hanya saja...

“Taehyun... aku bakal pindah,” jawab Beomgyu. “Orang tuaku tahu kalau aku... mencintaimu... mereka tidak terima dan berniat untuk menjauhkan kita berdua.”

Taehyun sangat tidak menduga dengan jawaban itu. Ia tidak menduga bahwa kakak manisnya yang telah menjadi teman pertamanya di SMA juga membalas perasaannya. Ia tidak menduga bahwa maksud dari kata menghilang hanyalah berpindah tempat, karena sedari tadi Taehyun sudah berpikiran yang tidak tidak dengan arti kata 'menghilang' itu.

“Taehyun,” panggil Beomgyu. “Aku mencintaimu, kamu juga kan?”

Taehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk meskipun senyumannya itu tersirat pula kesedihan bahwa orang tua Beomgyu tidak menerima keadaan anaknya.

“Taehyun,” panggil Beomgyu sekali lagi. “Sekali ini saja bolehkan?”

Taehyun tidak mengerti. Seharian ini Beomgyu menyampaikan segalanya dengan abstrak, terlalu ambigu sehingga Taehyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Beomgyu maksud.

Sekali lagi, Taehyun tidak menduga dengan aksi yang Beomgyu lakukan. Tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Taehyun. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu.

“Sekali ini saja?” tanya Taehyun dalam batinnya. “Mau ribuan kali juga tidak masalah, asal bersama kakak.”

Taehyun merasakan air mata yang keluar dari mata indah orang yang sedang menciumnya. Beomgyu menangis?

Beomgyu menyudahi ciuman itu karena tidak kuat menahan tangisnya.

“Aku tidak mau, Taehyun... tidak mau...”

“Kak,” Taehyun menyentuh pundak Beomgyu. “Jalani saja ya?”

Beomgyu menggeleng, “tidak mau.”

Taehyun juga sebenarnya tidak mau. Tetapi melihat orang tuanya Beomgyu yang terlihat memaksa Beomgyu juga ia tidak berani melakukannya. Mereka berdua sama sama takut tetapi tidak mau untuk berpisah.

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Taehyun bangun terlebih dahulu dan sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran Beomgyu disisinya. Lalu ia teringat kalau Beomgyu berbohong kepada orang tuanya dengan alasan menginap di rumah teman sekelasnya dan berakhirlah Beomgyu menginap di rumah Taehyun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak, tidak ada yang mereka lakukan selain ciuman semalam lalu dilanjutkan percakapan kecil nan manis seolah-olah melupakan realita yang akan datang.

Beomgyu yang sedang tertidur itu sangatlah indah. Berbeda dengan bagaimana tingkah lakunya sehari-hari yang penuh keusilan, kebodohannya, dan tawaan.

Saking lamanya ia memperhatikan keindahan Beomgyu yang selalu Taehyun puja setiap harinya, hingga Beomgyu merasa terusik dan membuka matanya sebagai tanda ia akan memulai harinya hari ini.

* * *

“Kak, _backstreet_ yuk,” ajak Taehyun.

“Jangan mengada-ada kamu,” jawab Beomgyu. “Orang tuaku pasti segera mengetahuinya.”

“Ya sudah kalau begitu aku ke rumah kakak, aku yang akan bilang,”

“Taehyun!”

“Kak, kakak selama ini hidup diatur oleh orang tua kakak. Masa hal seperti ini juga diatur? Padahal ini urusan pribadi setiap orang lho,”

“Taehyun...” Beomgyu memegang kedua bahu yang lebih muda. “Tidak apa, ok? Aku tidak masalah, aku masih menyayangi orang tuaku.”

“Kalau kakak sayang orang tua kakak dan orang tua kakak juga sayang kakak, seharusnya orang tua kakak tidak ikut campur dalam urusan ini,”

Beomgyu tersenyum, “ya aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Taehyun?”

“Tidak apa, aku masih mencintaimu,” begitu kata Beomgyu sebelum ia memberi satu buah ciuman manis lalu pamit untuk pulang.

Setelah itu memang benar Beomgyu pindah dan tidak bertemu dengan Taehyun sama sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak saling berkomunikasi sebab Beomgyu telah memblokir atau atau mungkin mengubah nomor telponnya dan tidak seorangpun yang ada di sekolahnya mengetahui keberadaan Beomgyu setelah Beomgyu pindah.

* * *

3 tahun pun berlalu dan Taehyun masih mengingat jelas malam itu. Meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan bahwa Taehyun masih mencintai Beomgyu karena tidak adanya komunikasi diantara mereka, membuat Taehyun putus asa dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya seperti biasa dengan memori malam itu yang selalu ia ingat jika ia melihat suatu barang yang menjadi ciri khas Beomgyu, gitar contohnya.

Kala itu, Taehyun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di sebuah kafe yang telah menarik perhatiannya beberapa kali tetapi belum sempat mengunjunginya. Suasana tidak begitu ramai dan ada sebuah penampilan band kecil yang membuat café itu semakin menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Taehyun menikmati penampilan band tersebut sembari menunggu pesanannya dan ia baru menyadari suatu hal.

Beomgyu ada di situ dengan gitar kesayangannya.

Secara tidak sengaja—atau mungkin takdir—mata mereka bertemu. Bertatapan selama sekian detik karena keduanya sama sama terkejut dengan eksistensinya masing masing di café itu. Beomgyu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan membisikkan suatu hal kepada teman band-nya

“Ini pesanannya,”

“Ah ya, terima kasih,”

Taehyun tidak bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan tugasnya karena tiba tiba band tersebut menampilkan lagu favorit milik Taehyun sejak SMA.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Namun setelahnya, Taehyun tersenyum. Beomgyu masih mengingatnya dan lagu favoritnya. Bahkan lagu itu dimainkan tidak hanya dirinya sendiri melainkan band-nya juga.

Beomgyu juga tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan sesekali ia melirik laki laki yang masih ia cintai. Memastikan bahwa laki laki itu menikmati penampilan band-nya terlebih yang ditampilkan ini adalah lagu favoritnya di SMA.

Ternyata semua masih sama, sama sama mengingat satu sama lain dan sama sama mencintai meskipun sama sama tidak yakin apakah mereka masih mencintai karena tidak ada komunikasi diantara mereka selama hampir 4 tahun.

Berterima kasihlah dengan satu hari yang membuat mereka sama sama tidak melupakan dan masih mencintai satu sama lain.

* * *

Seusai tampil, Beomgyu melihat laki laki yang dulu sempat lebih kecil darinya itu masih belum pergi dari tempat duduknya. Dengan segera ia mengambil tisu dan meminjam bolpen dari kasir untuk menuliskan suatu hal. Lalu ia menghampiri Taehyun secara diam diam dan memberikan tulisan itu kepada Taehyun.

“ _Let's fall in love for the night and not forget in the morning_ ,”

Taehyun membaca tulisannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang masih sama indahnya seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.

“Kak? Serius? Orang tua kakak?”

“kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan, tidak mungkin aku memberikan ini.”

Taehyun tertawa kecil lalu ia tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut milik Beomgyu.

“Bagaimana kalau...”

“ _Let's fall in love not only for the night, but forever?_ “

Beomgyu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Every comments I really appreciate it!  
> Leave kudos if you like the story! ^_^


End file.
